Welcome to the World, Baby Redfield
by MissWeskah
Summary: What happens when Jill finds out some unexpected news that she will be expecting? A ChrisxJill oneshot.


**_A re-upload if you will, I posted this on Quizilla._**

* * *

Jill sighed as she looked at the pregnancy test in her hand. She didn't want to believe it, this was the third test she had taken, she stared at all three pregnancy tests and they all told her the same thing.

Pregnant. Pregnant. Pregnant.

She sat on the edge of the bathtub, this was all so sudden for her. She glanced over at the door, the father of her unborn child was on the other side, sleeping. Jill put a gentle hand on her stomach. "It's going to be okay." She told both herself, and her unborn baby.

She went back into their bed, Chris was snoring slightly. Jill snuggled up next to him, and began to think of how she was going to break the news to him.

About three weeks ago, Jill began feeling sick, but she had just assumed it was Chris' horrible cooking. When she had missed her time of the month, she began to worry.

She laid next to him in silence, thinking of the best way to inform Chris of the news. The two had been a couple since Chris had rescued her from Wesker while in Africa. she remained in deep thought for a while now, until she felt Chris' arm wrap around her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, yawning as he pulled her body closer to him. "You have a strange look on your face."

"Uh...Y-Yeah I'm fine!" She said, kissing him on the forehead.

"You sure?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

She was about to reply, when morning sickness decided to interrupt their conversation. She ran into the bathroom, Chris sat up and followed after her.

"Jill?" He said, rubbing her back as she washed out her mouth in the sink. "What's wrong?"

She looked at him from the reflection of the mirror, she sighed as she turned to look at the non-reflective Chris.

"I'm pregnant."

He stared at her wide-eyed for a moment. "Pregnant?"

She nodded. "Chris you don't have to do anything you don't want to do-"

"Pregnant?" He asked again, the tone in his voice was softer, sounding somewhat scared.

"Yes." She looked at him. She placed his hand on her stomach gently.

"But- We've used protection every single time......are you sure?"

She pointed to the three pregnancy tests- which she had forgotten to dispose of.

Chris stared at them for a long time. Then gently pulled her into a hug. "I'm going to be a father?" he whispered into her ear softly.

"Yeah." She whispered back. Crying tears of joy.

---

Seven months later.

Chris and Jill had just started to set up the nursery, Jill was sitting in a rocking chair as she read the crib set-up instructions to Chris.

"You know Claire will have a heart attack." He said. pushing the now-finished crib to a spot up against the wall, where Jill had wanted it.

"Yeah, Well we should have told her sooner." She replied, Standing up to inspect the work Chris had done.

"Well, I didn't think a E-mail saying: 'Oh Yeah, Jill and I are having a baby! So, how have you been?' would work for her."

She nodded. "Yeah, That's true...."

Claire was visiting the for the week, giving her plenty of time to adjust to Baby Redfield's arrival.

"....Well, She should be here any second" He said, Gathering up all the empty boxes that had the unfinished crib was in.

The couple had went into the living room, which was filled with various baby clothing, furniture, and toys. With only two months left, the Valentine-Redfield house was in a state of chaos, mainly due to many months of procrastination.

Claire had let herself in. "Hey! Anyone home?" She called out playfully.

"Hey, Claire!" Jill yelled back, folding up the baby blankets, Chris had pulled Claire into the kitchen before she could get a good look at Jill.

"Claire, there's something we need to tell you." Chris said, in his "big-brother" tone of voice.

"What is it?" She asked, then narrowing her eyes at him. "...What did you do?"

Chris glared at his little sister.

"Jill and I are having a baby."

"What?!" She said, pulling Chris into a hug." Ahhh! I'm so excited! I'm going to be an aunt!" Pulling away from her brother. "So, how many weeks? Ohhh, It's probably going to be a while before it's born."

"It's isn't a it. We've been calling him/her Baby Redfield." Jill said, walking over and giving her a hug. "It's been a while Claire!" She said, smiling at her.

Claire stared at Jill in shock, she had suspected Jill to be only a few weeks, or a month at least.

"Woah, Jill, You're huge!" She joked. Staring at her belly.

"Gee, thanks." Jill said, going to walk back into the living room, Chris glares at his sister.

"Come on, Jill! I was only joking" Following her. "So is it a boy or a girl?"

"We couldn't tell, the doctors says the baby is in a position where they can't tell yet." Chris said, sitting next to his girlfriend on the couch.

"Well..." The couple exchanged glances. "If I am having a girl, we have decided her name will be Heather." Jill told her as Chris placed a hand on her stomach.

"Awwwww~! Heather Redfield!" Claire exclaimed. "And if it's a boy?"

"David James" Jill told her.

"Awwwwwwww~!"

---

Two months later

Jill woke up with a depressed sigh, it was two days past her due date and the anticipation was horrible. Chris was already up, watching T.V. in the living room.

"You could have woken me up, you know." Jill told him as she slowly walked in, having Chris help her sit down on the couch.

"Eh, You need to rest, the baby should be here any day now."

"And what if it's not?" She asked him. Letting her imagination get the best of her.

"...Then I assume they'll force the labor, Jilly there's nothing to worry about." He assured her, kissing her.

"Yeah." She went into the kitchen to make breakfast, Chris followed to help her.

---

"Uh...Chris....?" Jill said, as he was cleaning the breakfast dishes.

"Yeah?" Still focused on a spot on a dish.

"It's time!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Turning around, then noticing that Jill was suffering contractions. "Oh! Oh God-Uh okay!" Having a mild panic attack as he helped Jill into the car and driving off to the hospital.

---

Fourteen painful hours later, Jill had finally given birth to the Redfield Baby. By this time Claire was at the hospital, in the waiting room. Chris walks out, with a big smile on his face.

"Well? What is it?!" Claire said jumping up. "How did it go?"

"Do you want to see them?" He asked.

Jill was holding a white blanket close to her chest, humming a lullaby to her new baby. Chris sat on the edge of her bed, kissing Jill as he looked at his child.

"Well? What is it a boy, or a girl?" Claire said, getting more impatient by the second.

"Say hello to Aunt Claire, Heather Marie Redfield." Jill said, smiling as she full grown woman shrieked like a school girl.

"Ah! Heather Marie! ....May I hold her?"

Jill carefully passed the newborn to Claire. Chris pulled Jill into a kiss.

"She's beautiful, just like her mother." Chris said, kissing her again.

Jill looked on as Claire was slowly rocking Heather.

"Yeah..." As she said, exhausted from delivering her daughter.

Claire carefully set the newborn into Chris' arms.

"Welcome to the world, Heather Marie...." Jill smiled, as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
